What?
by kristi8920
Summary: This is a extended version of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.


Detective Olivia Benson has been in the sex crimes unit for 14 years and this episode it with her old partner name Detective Elliot Stabler. This episode begins when Detective Benson and Detective Stabler working on a case about a college student is rape and murdered in an attack that bears the hallmarks of an infamous serial killer. When Detectives Benson and Stabler question the killer and discover his loyal following, which includes a comic book artist who glorifies the murders, and then the last person to see the victim alive goes missing, and so the detectives search for her, and thinking that she is about to become the next victim. So Detective Benson finds herself in danger when the fans retaliate against the investigation. So when Detective Benson was on her way to her apartment and got a call from Detective Lake. He told her about a security video in which a guy has a tattoo on his neck. She said it was the comic book jerk and by the time they were going to end their call , and the comic book jerk pushed Benson into her apartment. She fought back and hit him with a book over and over.

His partner came and handcuffed her and took her to the truck. Detective Stabler ask the comic book jerk where his partner was and the comic book jerk said that he didn't know where his partner went so the comic book jerk gave Detective Stabler his partner number. So Detective Stabler dial the number and someone pick it up and Stabler ask who am I speaking with the person said that his name is Will. So Detective Stabler ask where is Detective Benson and he said in a warehouse lock up and so Detective Stabler ask him what did he want and he said $50,000 dollars in cash or his partner get shot in the leg. So Will hang up the phone then Detective Stabler told the comic book jerk that he was free to go under one circumstances, and if your partner call you or you call him to do something to make sure you call me afterward. The comic book jerk said I promise so right after the comic book jerk left he made a phone call to Will saying that her partner want her badly. He told his partner that is to keep her lock up by putting chains and locks on her for she won't move and if she move make it tighter. So while she in chains put a couple of GPS tracking devices in her arm and leg.

Detective Stabler called the comic book jerk and ask him has he got in touch with his partner and the comic book jerk said yes and Stabler ask is his partner okay he said yes so talk to you later. So the comic book jerk caught a cab to the warehouse where Detective Stabler partner is held and so when he got there his partner had just finished putting the GPS tracking devices so the comic book jerk told his partner to take her to the cell that we made just for her okay then we will wait until her partner come with the $50,000 dollars in cash. So the comic book jerk partner call her partner saying be here in 48 hours or his partner get shot in the leg okay. Will hang up and told his partner to cut her arm for she can feel pain when you bandage her arm and ask her(Benson) are you hungry and she said yes so the comic book jerk brought her some food and she said thank you comic book jerk then the comic book jerk told her do not call me that no more than she ask what do you want her to call you then he said yes your master after she said it and she has to bow down before her master then she has to go back to her cell. So they wait until her partner arrives and he got there 10 minutes late and the comic book jerk partner shot her (Benson) in the leg. Detective Stabler call Will and ask him where are you located and he said may he speak to his partner sure and she said hurry up and Will take the phone away from her and told her partner to follow the gun shot to the warehouse. Will ask her partner are you alone and are you unarmed or armed and her partner said armed and not an alone.

So when Detective Stabler went in with the $50,000 dollars in cash and he saw that his partner was hurt and he ask why is his partner hurt and the comic book jerk told Detective Stabler that he was late because he did not know where they were okay. Detective Stabler had to be patted down with his hands behind his head and they found a gun and a listening device and the comic book jerk partner shot his partner in the leg again. So they let Detective Benson go with her partner when they got to the car. Detective Stabler call an ambulance and said that a cop is down and need some help and the ambulance on it way then when the ambulance arrives and they took Detective Benson to Mercy General Hospital. The doctors said that she will be okay and so Detective Stabler ask the doctor when she able to go home in a week. So when Detective Stabler went and check on his partner she was wake and ask why does she has a cast on her leg and her partner said to her that she been shot and then her partner ask the doctor what is wrong with her memory loss and the doctor said she has short-term memory loss. So Detective Benson & Stabler brought his partner to his house to spend the night and then the next day both them went to court and she had to testify against the comic book jerk and his partner for what they did to her.

Detective Benson had to testify against them. The jury made up their decision both were guilty for kidnapping, assaulting a cop, & attempted murder. So Detective Benson stay a couple more nights with her partner and when she went back to work the following day and her captain ask to speak with her in his office. First, her captain ask is she alright and she said then he ask her was she ready to get back to work.


End file.
